You have to let me Go
by AngelMouse5
Summary: SPDPROO: Sky has to make a choice that may cost him his one bit of happiness but is left with little choice.....


_Disclaimer: Not mine, wish they were. Here's a quick little fic I wrote at work today, it was Sunday and boring and I had to do something! So, here's a nice little ficlet that's Bridge/Sky get before, during and after PROO episode Once a Ranger. Cheers. Angel Mouse Septermber 2007._

**You have to Let Me Go**

**By Angel Mouse**

Sky was busy briefing the remaining Rangers on an upcoming surveillance mission when alarms suddenly began blaring and as he raised his head to ask Kat what was going on, a faint, ghost like figure appeared in the middle of the command centre.

"Rangers, greetings. Please, don't be alarmed, I mean no harm." Sky gestured for Kat to cut the alarms and she looked at Sky.

"Sensors show he's using Ranger energy and records match the Sentinel Knight Commander." Sky stepped forward, knowing Bridge was right next to him without looking.

"I'm Commander Sky Tate, SPD. Is there something we can help you with Sentinel Knight." The ghostly apparition nodded his head gratefully.

"Thank you Commander. I am speaking you from the past, the current team of Rangers I have been mentoring have temporarily lost their powers and the Corona Auralis is currently unprotected. I am gathering Rangers from the past, and future, to protect the jewels and the city of San Angles." Sky looked at him, knowing deep down what was coming next.

"We have our own villains here as well. I really can't spare a whole Ranger team." The Sentinel Knight shook his head.

"I don't require your whole team Commander, just one Ranger please. I have gathered four other rangers and need a leader; I need a Red Ranger but none of the others in the past I can reach as quickly as I bring a Ranger from the future. I promise he will only be gone from your time approximately ten minutes, at the most, thirty minutes by your time. But in the past, he can be there as long as he's needed. Please Commander, can you let him come with me."

Silence descended in the command centre for a long moment and then Sky spoke softly, not looking at Bridge.  
"Clear the Commander Centre. Bridge stay for a moment please. Sentinel Knight, can you give us a few minutes please, we need to talk about this." The Sentinel Knight nodded and Kat gestured for the techs and other Rangers to leave. When the doors were shut and they were finally alone did Sky turn to face Bridge.

Bridge was putting his glove back on, as he knew what Sky was going to ask him and had therefore anticipated him.  
"He's telling the truth. He needs me to go back in time and help them." Sky looked at him for the longest time, his own blue eyes a storm of emotion. Bridge reached out and ran a gloved hand along Sky's cheek. "Sky, I'll be fine. I'm the Red Ranger now. I'll be with a whole another team, two teams in fact, I'll be fine." Sky reached up and grabbed Bridge's hand and pressed it against his face.

"I don't like the fact you're going somewhere I can't, so I can make sure your okay. I know, I know, you're a Ranger to and can take care of yourself, but that doesn't stop me from worrying." Bridge smiled.

"I know Sky, I know. And that's part of what I love so much about you, is that your willing not only to let me go, but trust me. That means so much to me. I wish you could come as well but we both have responsibilities here, you can do without me for a little while, but SPD can't do without you here to lead them." Sky sighed, closing his eyes, knowing that Bridge was right. Suddenly he reached out and pulled Bridge to him in a bone crushing hug, holding him like he was never going to get the chance again. Ever since they had become a couple, Sky had loosened up on his emotions and feelings a bit thanks to Bridge's influence.

"Promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise." Silence reigned a moment and then they reluctantly broke apart, Sky looking at Bridge for a long moment. He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss against his lips, which Bridge returned. They broke apart again after a moment and then the Sentinel Knight reappeared. Sky looked at him, his expression serious.

"Okay, Bridge can go. But if anything happens to him or he isn't returned in one piece, you know that I'll hunt you down to the ends of the Earth."

"I understand. Please, step forward Ranger Carson, this won't hurt." Bridge took one last long look at Sky and then stepped forward, facing the Sentinel Knight, resolutely not looking back. There was a bright flash of light and then they were gone. Sky felt his stomach clenched in fear and worry immediately, but he just knew he had to get on with things, put Bridge at the back of his mind for the moment until he was returned to him.

**San Angles, the past**

Adam came around the corner and spotted Bridge in the kitchen making himself some toast. The temporary team of rangers had quickly learned that the quirky Red Ranger liked his toast, extra buttery.

"Bridge, I think I've got an idea on how we can help the others get their powers back. You up for a road trip?" Bridge looked up and gave Adam a wide smile.

"Sure, let me get changed first, somehow I think the uniform might scare a few people." Adam laughed as both Xander and Tori had said the same thing.

"Okay, meet us out the front in about ten minutes?" Bridge nodded, grabbing a piece of toast and jamming it in his mouth, headed upstairs to the room he'd been given. Adam just shook his head and went to see Spencer about borrowing one of the many Hartford cars.

They had been driving a little while - Adam and Tori in the front and the others in the back - when talk inevitably turned to partners and teams, especially since Tori had just gotten off the phone with her boyfriend Blake. Each of them then spoke about their teams and wife's/boyfriends/girlfriends. When it came Bridge's turned he hesitated a moment before speaking softly, well aware in the past sometimes relationships like his were frowned upon.

"I have a boyfriend." This seemed to get their attention and Tori turned around in her seat, a big grin on her face. After all, Cam and Hunter had been dating for years now and it didn't bother her in the least.

"Really? That's great, who is it? How did you meet him? Is he good looking?" The three men shared a glance as the two girls asked the questions literally in unison and then they all broke into laughter, Bridge relaxing at their apparent acceptance of his revelation.

"It's Sky; he's currently the Commander of SPD on Earth. We meet when we both entered the Academy special training program for people like ourselves. And yes, he is extremely good looking." He reached into his pocket and taking out his morpher, he scrolled through the saved pictures on it and found his favourite of Sky and held it out to Tori. "I'm not supposed to use my morpher's memory card for things like pictures of Sky, but hey, you can bend the odd rule. After all, I am the current Red Ranger." This got another round of giggles and ooh's of appreciation from Tori and Kira. Kira handed him back the morpher and smiled warmly at him.

"Wish we could have met him to. Wait, you said special training program? I mean, didn't you just have like a normal training program and stuff?" Bridge shook his head.

"No, we were in a special class by ourselves, for people with genetic gifts or abilities I suppose. It's why I have to wear these gloves all the time and each of us have to be careful in various ways. I can read aura's and emotions, sometimes even minds but its' extremely stressful so I avoid all accidentally skin contact with everyone. Sky can make shields with his mind. Z can replicate herself and Syd can turn her hands into any metal or mineral she touches. So, we were trained to use these gifts to be better Rangers."

His words were slowly absorbed by the others until Kira suddenly smiled.  
"Ah, it's like how I have my sonic scream and Tori's control over water. Xander can control the earth and plants with his magic. So, nothing major. Although not being able to touch things must really suck eggs." This caused more laughter as Bridge heartily agreed with her statement and that sent them off into another tangent about silly things they'd all used their differing abilities for fun.

The Overdrive Rangers had their powers back. Adam and the other Rangers from this time period were all going home and they were all in the process of saying goodbye. Finally, the only one left to say goodbye to was the Red Ranger, Bridge. He thanked the Overdrive Rangers, and Mr Hartford, for making him feel welcome in the strange place and time. Then the Sentinel Knight appeared and opened a portal in space and time for him to go through. With a wave and a grin, he stepped through, hoping for the best.

**SPD Headquarters**

Suddenly he found himself sprawled on the ground, in front of a very familiar pair of boots. He looked up and couldn't help the grin on his face. Sky stood over him, looking down in surprise at him and suddenly he found himself hauled to his feet, Sky's mouth pressed to his in the most intense kiss he'd experienced in his life. After a few minutes they broke apart and Bridge looked at Sky, a big smile on his face mirroring the one on Sky's.

"So, you missed me then?"  
"More than you know."


End file.
